


猫鼠游戏

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	猫鼠游戏

*警官K x腹黑犯罪天才R  
*情人节单身狗的报社/社保

 

00

 

“你醒了。”

 

室内光线昏暗，他花了几秒钟辨认。

 

熟悉的天花板，熟悉的吊顶，熟悉的薄荷音。倘若，倘若他不是一丝不挂、双手被缚囚禁于残留着对方味道的大床上，这张，因为他们的感情太过沸腾热烈而不得不换了全白色调的床，对方还能蜷缩在他的怀里，青色的血管隔着温热的肌肤相贴，一切美好如初。

 

他费力地扭头，试图寻找声音的来源。那是一个看上去就冷冰冰的、毫无生气的浴缸，没有好好地放在有水的地方，也是苍白的，和不远处的琴键一样。躺在那里面的人，单薄的像一条空瘪又破败的毛毯，与其说是躺，不若说是他把自己搭在那里面，任由嶙峋的骨架戳刺光滑的浴缸壁，歪着头，目光空洞，不知道在想什么。

 

R像一个木偶，静静地，呼吸的起伏微弱，令他心跳的那样吵闹。

 

曾经，这栋房子的采光很好，他亲手安的法式落地窗，因为Roy说波士顿的夜景不容错过。可现在，乳白色的薄纱窗帘换成厚重遮光的深咖，积了灰，意味这栋房子已经很久未曾被阳光眷顾过。

 

活动了下铐的酸疼的手腕，K想。

 

他在拒绝阳光，也在拒绝我。

 

01

 

Roy这个人，上学的时候就是一个矛盾纠结体。

 

他漂亮，却冷得拒人千里。他孤高，却又不吝啬向无害的孩童或动物展露笑容。他主修流行音乐，却又醉心于犯罪心理，他聪慧，有时却又愚蠢的可怕，作茧自缚地把康庄大道走成了羊肠小道，尽头只能是无尽深渊与骂名。

 

名誉，是他最不在乎的东西。

 

他在乎什么？

 

K苦笑，他一直以为R在乎的只有音乐。

 

“疼吗？”R问他，“疼的话我就帮你松开。”

 

“不行，”很快的，他自己回答，“我好不容易抓住你，再跑掉可怎么办。”

 

“你会吗？你会再一次离开我吗？”

 

R的声音很轻、很细，像午夜里知更鸟的低泣。他给自己的眼球找回了一点焦距，用目光大胆而赤裸地爱抚K的身体轮廓，语调天真，如同陈述明天中午的午餐一样平静、毫无波澜。

 

可见他赢的并不快乐。

 

他们像一对怨偶，不，他们本就是一对天造地设的灵魂伴侣，只不过在道德与理想的分化中走散了，才戏剧化地站到了明与暗的两端。K依旧是最懂R的那个，知道R身上所有能令他舒服的脚趾蜷起腰窝塌陷的部位，R也一样。他永远清楚，他正是K，这个刚正不阿的最强特警唯一的软肋，他知道如何做能令K的心理防线瞬间崩溃，只需稍稍展示他的形销骨立与脆弱。

 

因为他们的心，自始至终只被一个名字入侵过。

 

02

 

“S女士，十九岁，芭蕾舞者，B影大二在校生，曾多次荣获国际赛事最高奖项。报案人说是在化妆间发现的尸体，凶器是水果刀，从尸检报告来看距离案发约两小时，她刚刚完成了今年最重要的一场演出，赢得了满堂彩。”

 

“死因，自杀。”

 

R不喜欢红色，S女士告别人世的时候，身上的芭蕾舞服是血一样的红。

 

“还有别的信息吗？”K问。

 

“别的...一周前她曾作为你的相亲对象，与你共进了一顿晚餐。还有就是我们都知道的，R惯用的标志，留在了镜子上。”

 

“这次的数字是，921。”

 

很多连环杀人犯，并不会把一桩案件当成一个生命的陨落，反倒是一场精心策划的盛大的葬礼、一幅美学作品，R正是其中的代表。作为高智商犯罪天才，他精于音律、色彩的调配，每一次犯罪后都会在现场留下用妆品书写的神秘数字，以此昭示为他所犯，避免别人冒领。事实上，也只有他会把这些当做一次艺术创作，这些丧命的人大都与他素昧平生，有些竟也是警察头疼的所在。唯独这次，K有理由相信，R远渡重洋回到C市，理应是冲着他来的。

 

但他表面上不动声色，例行公事嘱咐小警察保护好犯罪现场，直接去了监控室。

 

这场演出的名字叫“Hormone”。

 

一直到舞者上台，玫瑰柔板与华尔兹的乐曲启奏前，一切安好如初。可K毕竟也是在Berklee游学了一年的“旁听生”，是曾与R如胶似漆水乳交融的枕边人。他太清楚哪一段动过手脚，哪一个音符升调降调，会令舞者癫狂。这些看似不起眼的变化，在R手里，正是死神的致命之剑，是悬而未落的温柔一刀。

 

R的美学，他认为死亡是灵魂归乡，是绝对要出乎于自愿与完全的虔诚，这才不有失对生命的尊重。因而没人能给他定罪，他只不过是死神手底下的推波助澜一个小小顽童，所以的被害人均为自杀，他温柔、理性、多情的，把结束生命的权利在最后一刻交还到他们自己手中。

 

他一定于暗处欣赏，并为他给了对方一个凭她自己永远不可企及的高度而沾沾自喜，真正意义上的为艺术献身，没有比这更为浪漫的死法。

 

终于，大幕合起之时，K在主控室的侧门发现了一个模糊的黑影，形似R。

 

“放大。”

 

他穿着一身黑白分明的禁欲西装，宽肩窄腰，紧俏浑圆的两瓣收拢在合体的西装裤里。只消一个侧影，K立刻断定——

 

R就是Roy。

 

他此先的猜想一一得到验证，为什么R只在他眼皮子底下犯罪，只接受他的调查，又只乐意给他留下过分疏漏的马脚，待他审判。与其说R在犯罪，倒不如说是在撒气，为他当年的不辞而别。这场游戏里，R唯一的筹码，只不过是K的余情未了与不忍心。

 

这家伙却坏到把他信奉的正义与道德踩在脚底，张牙舞爪地示威。

 

而现在，警官了然。当R把全部的重量施加在他身上，跪坐在他腿间艰难地吞吐随着动作又涨大一圈的凶器，委屈地落了泪时——

 

他就该明白，这些年对方过得并不好。

 

泪那么烫，身体却轻得像一片树叶。

 

03

 

“喜欢吗，这是我新为你写的歌。”

 

那时的Roy，像每一个头一次坠入爱河的年轻生命一样，每天最幸福快乐的事情无疑是同他的缪斯待在一处。Karry从头发丝到脚趾都在戳刺他的灵感与创作欲，除了真正被怀抱着打桩似的戳刺着，上课吃饭睡觉，绝大部分所剩无几的空余时间，他都在写歌。

 

Karry调笑他，像一只勤勤恳恳的黑黄斑纹交错的小昆虫，成日蜜里调油地奔忙。

 

Roy红着脸，骂他是金鱼。

 

那时候的Karry还没能在雄性荷尔蒙旺盛的警局浸淫，只单纯地以为Roy在说他记性差，总搞混那些曲子的名字。他到底不是纯种搞艺术的，没听过那句“在性的面前爱情就像是被福尔马林浸泡着的金鱼”，是小东西在埋怨自己不够爱他。他们那时候也养金鱼，只不过是很少的几条，Roy会把早晨吃剩的面包片和晚上吃剩的麦片喂给它们。养一个Roy，花销也不会比养两条金鱼大到哪里去，他表面看上去挑剔，实际只要一缸水就能活，不比金鱼娇气。

 

Karry就是他的水。因而Karry不在家的时候，Roy总会条件反射觉得渴。

 

他想要的，其实从来都不多。

 

他们俩的相遇也很戏剧。本来英雄救美的故事，在劫匪掏出枪械的那刻，变成Roy反手一记空手道撂倒了块头是他两个大的黑人壮汉，Karry则负责喊666。也不知道怎么就熟了起来，可能是不爱吃早餐的人被逼消灭三明治，也可能是一周一次升级到一周三次的免费空手道课。后来，一个冷到说话自带白气特效的夜晚，一段磕磕巴巴冻到手掉的扫弦，一个不那么宽厚却温暖深情的怀抱，一句“I IU”，一个鼻息交融的吻，Karry顺利搬进了Roy的单人公寓，获得了床与主人的永久使用权。

 

如果不是他先提了“离开”的话。

 

04

 

“这首歌，叫《Caffeine》。”

 

几滴白浊蹭在他苍白到略显病态的脸颊，被漫不经心地拭去。R伸手按下了床头的开关，舒缓而悲伤的旋律随着留声机的转动流淌而出，一如他们逝去的爱情。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“你走之后，我开始迷恋咖啡这种提神的冲剂，明明我讨厌苦这种味道。可这样就不会梦到你，不会一次次地重复那个摔门的镜头。我一面想你在梦里对我做些什么，一面又害怕承受既定结局的痛苦，真是个胆小鬼。”

 

“永远和我在一起，好不好？”

 

“你明明知道我不会抓你的。”K说。

 

“我知道，”R用指尖描摹他下颌线的轮廓，施以一吻，“所以只好我来抓你。”

 

“你杀她，是因为我吗？”

 

“谁？”R绽放了自他们重逢后的第一个笑容，“什么时候我们之间有了第三个人？”

 

“还是说，你心疼了？”

 

“我从来不会漫无目的动手，这些年，不是也帮了你很多忙吗？她的确是个例外，因为你妈妈喜欢她，虽然我知道你对她毫无感情可言。可那也不行，我也不再是当年的我，你既然选择过为了任务放弃我，我很失望，那这次就由我来替你选择。”

 

“我说过，坏人我来做，不会给你逃走的机会了。”

 

他说完，又像干枯河床边锈迹斑斑的老旧风箱，扑朔朔地从K身上滑落，倒在一旁喘气。两颗泪珠不受控制地从他蓄满悲伤的眼仁里滚落，淹没在白色的被单里，氤氲成两道浅浅的水渍。K想抱抱他，哪有人说狠话先把自己说哭，因为他看上去是那样难过。

 

“那就以身相许吧。”

 

清脆两声，手铐脱落。R被K揉进了怀里，他眼角断了线的珍珠，也被K一一吞入唇舌。

 

R不知道的是：

 

无论什么枷锁，对于一个职业干警来说，能铐住他的，唯有“心甘情愿”四个字。

 

04

 

Karry撒了谎。

 

他从来没有为了任务放弃Roy，相反，从一开始，R就是任务本身。

 

接近一直以为自己是孤儿的R，为他的真实身份，Mafia教父之子。Karry是一名优秀的国际刑警，年纪轻轻身担要职，靠的便是办案从不拖泥带水，夹带私情。

 

但爱情物质的分泌，往往不受控制、汹涌难抑。

 

荷尔蒙使人一见钟情，多巴胺传递亢奋和欢愉的信息。去甲肾上腺素让人产生怦然心动的感觉，内啡肽促成持久快乐。Karry从未想到过有朝一日他也会毫无职业素养地对目标动心，怪得了他，Roy是天生尤物，得到了便不想失去。

 

他只好假作不欢而散，任务失败，实则暗中护对方周全。

 

音信消失于Roy大学毕业的夏天。Karry离开后，Roy消沉了几天，依旧如往常一般吃饭上课睡觉，只是比从前更冷了些。他生父暂时没有接触过他，还算安全。好像这一段无疾而终的恋情也只是一段恋情而已，几首作品还拿了挺出彩的奖项，表面上他过的甚至比Karry出现前更好。

 

可不到半年，国际上出现的连环犯罪天才R，每一桩案件，跳动的音符，留下的那串神秘数字，杀人不见血的犯罪手法，哪里都充斥着Roy的影子。

 

他成功了，用音乐干扰人的意志。他也成功地帮助Mafia同警方建交，达到一种井水不犯河水的扭曲平衡。

 

“宝贝，”K啄吻他振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，“对不起，宝贝。”

 

“你又要走了吗？你不许道歉...呜...”

 

R跪趴在雪白的床垫上，呜咽着，似小兽濒死发出的悲鸣。他的K，他的Karry，一次又一次地放过他，不要他，他再想不出怎么才能把他两个永远地困在一个笼子里。他绝望到献祭一般的同K做爱，侍弄他，他已经低声下气到这种地步——

 

他没有办法了啊。

 

921的底牌他用过了，K还是挣脱了。

 

“宝贝，”K把他翻过来，R藤蔓一般攀上他的脖颈，却还要紧紧闭着眼发抖，“不要怕，我不走。”

 

“你睁开眼看看我，我就在这。”

 

“你要逮捕我吗？”Roy问。

 

“只有我才能逮捕你。”

 

他说。

 

05

 

Karry以为Roy什么都不知道。

 

在这场猫抓老鼠的游戏里，Karry一直以为自己扮演的猫的角色。

 

一穷二白的普通学生，怎么会能一下子撂倒两个壮汉，又怎么会把脑筋动到将音乐同犯罪结合起来？Roy抗拒他本来的身份，抗拒不得不完成的使命，抗拒一切他生来就被安排好要完成的事情。只有Karry，这个目的明显却又赤诚热烈地令人无法拒绝的男人，直白的可怕，他迷恋Karry的皮囊与肉体，更迷恋对方施与他的痛和极乐，迷恋他袖口的硝烟味，耳后的玫瑰刺青。

 

一切皆虚幻。

 

K靠过去亲吻R单薄的肩胛骨，床板翻动了一下，这一次他被锁住的是四肢。

 

“你以为我还会相信你吗，王sir？”

 

“下次见吧，”Roy穿戴整齐，情欲从他玫瑰色的嘴唇上褪去，“下次送你一份大礼。”

 

“你就这么急着逃开我？”

 

“是你先选择同我对立。我们还能在同一间屋子里心平气和地说话，你应该感谢我。”

 

“你现在走出去，”K的喉头哽了一下，“外面都是特警，狙击手的红准心全瞄的你太阳穴。”

 

“亲爱的，”R边系领带边大发慈悲地用舔吻，湿润K干燥起皮的唇瓣，“没人告诉过你，你撒谎的时候嘴唇会抖——”

 

“你怎么会忍心把我交给别人呢？”

 

当然不会有人知道。不过K现在知道了，为什么Karry每次用新的谎言去掩盖最初的那一个时，Roy总会忘情地亲吻他，像车辙里渴得翻了肚皮的鱼。

 

“我爱你。”K揪住R的领带。

 

“下次见吧。”

 

06

 

“你赢了。”

 

R心甘情愿解开了锁链，拥抱了再也不会发抖的K。

 

Karry从不在接吻的时候说“我爱你”，Roy理所当然以为他们之间只有性。可K不一样，K是他的全部的青春、爱恨，现实与幻境的挣扎，在他分不清Karry有几分真心的时候，K心疼他。用一个一往无前坚决的令人潸然泪下的吻，回答他，那一场席卷他半生的爱情风暴刮过后，狼狈不看的，不止他一个。

 

所以R选择认输，爱情不是游戏。

 

内啡肽说，放下亦是重生。

 

“底牌还在你手里，”K说，“记好了，是1108。”

 

“小迷糊。”

 

07

 

最好的爱情。

 

始于荷尔蒙，终于多巴胺，陷于卡路里。


End file.
